Cheer Camp
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: While spending their summer at cheer camp, Brittany voices her fears over losing her virginity to her best friend. Santana decides to help her out, learning something about herself in the process. First Time fic.


A/N Heyyyyy guys and gals! :D I could help myself from writing this! I really couldn't!

One of my YT besties (Alex 333) Alexeny told me that (possibly… hopefully) Britt lost her V-card at a Cheer Camp. And who else do we know would be at a Cheer Camp? ;)

Santana Lopez fell back against the hard grass with a thud. Her chest was exploding as her heavy breathing wrecked it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her best friend in a similar state. Brittany Pierce's legs had given out under her and she had fallen onto her stomach beside the brunette.

"Hey…. B…" Santana gasped out, trying her best to calm her breathing. The blonde grinned at her and closed her bright blue eyes with a huff. The hot sun belted down on the two exhausted girls, lying in the middle of a circle of similarly tired girls. Yelling at the few fifteen year olds left standing, was one Sue Sylvester.

The entire group of Cheerios were at their yearly camp during the summer. Every year, ever since they had entered middle school, Santana and Brittany had gone to this place.

It was basically a large field with about fifteen small huts on its outskirts. The field was covered in thin, yellowing grass, which seemed determined to injure falling Cheerios. The huts were made of dark, seemingly unbreakable wood that kept out all moisture and was, for some strange reason, soundproof.

Santana slowly dragged her exhausted body up into what could be a sitting position. Brittany cracked an eye open so she could watch her friend's movement, smiling weakly before closing her eye and relaxing into the prickly foliage under her. Santana blinked, trying to regain some form of energy, and glanced down at her friend.

She smiled. Brittany was stretched out on the ground, her right arm thrown over her eyes to shield them from the strong sunlight. Her long blonde hair was pulled into the high Cheerios ponytail, elevating her head slightly from the ground, arching her neck. Her limbs were splayed in every direction, the muscles strained.

Santana suddenly found her eyes trailing Brittany's long, toned legs and up her stomach, where her top had ridden up to reveal her perfect abs. The Latina's breath caught and she averted her gaze, suddenly finding the grass incredibly fascinating.

"You pathetic pubescent girls!" Sue roared through her bullhorn. "That's all for today. You all did horribly!" A synchronized sigh of relief passed through the fallen girls and slowly, one by one, they began to rise from the place they had dropped. Brittany remained on the floor, not bothering to move until she felt Santana begin to get up.

The two girls had managed to secure a hut together, thanks to a combination of fear and the small fact that no one could say no to Brittany. Santana slowly got to her feet, her legs wobbling slightly under her light weight. The blonde, seeing her friend was up, defied gravity and sprang to her feet, energised all over again.

"Come on Santi!" she whined, before dashing off in the direction of their wooden house. The Latina growled and forced her tired limbs to move, jealous of Brittany's endless energy.

Glee!

Both girls lay stretched out on Brittany's bed, reading a magazine Santana had the foresight to bring to this camp. The blonde was slowly massaging Santana's shoulders, where a knot had formed shortly after their torture… or training. Only the bedside light, the blinds closed to shield them from the moonlight, lighted the room.

After sitting in silence for at least fifteen minutes, Santana knew there was something on Brittany's mind. She slowly turned to face her counterpart, her movements slow and careful. The pain in her limbs had disappeared long ago; she just enjoyed being papered by the beautiful blonde in front of her, who was now playing with her own fingers, picking at her nails.

"What's wrong Britt?" she said, watching Brittany carefully, trying to read her, but failing. The Dutch girl blinked and glanced up, as if only noticing Santana's eyes on her. She smiled weakly and looked back down at her feet, which were folded neatly under her.

"I'm fine, its nothing." She said quietly, her voice barely even there. Santana narrowed her eyes at the obviously lie and cocked her head to the side. Brittany never lied to her, so it must be important.

"Brit…" she said, voicing her knowledge of the blonde's lie. Brittany bit her bottom lip, knowing she was caught. "What are you thinking about?"

Brittany shrugged and Santana pursed her lips. "Okay then, what are you feeling?" the taller girl looked up to meet her eyes.

"I'm kinda nervous."

Santana smiled. "Why are you nervous B?" She was quickly growing bored of their back and forth, but kept herself in check. She knew that this must be a big deal for Brittany; she was never nervous or scared of anything.

Brittany picked at her fingernails, a sure sign that she was scared. "I…" She blushed beet red and looked down at her feet to hide it. Santana sat in front of her, nether encouraging or discouraging her from speaking. She knew this had to be Brittany's choice, or she wouldn't speak again for the rest of the night.

Brittany glanced up and met the Latina's eyes. She dove into the mocha brown, absorbing the pure understanding and care in them greedily. She gathered courage from Santana and spoke.

"I'm… worried about losing my virginity…" Slowly, Brittany met the brunette's eyes again, trying to gauge her response. But before she could pick up on anything, Santana's arms were around her slim waist, trapping her in their warmth and comfort.

"It's okay, B." Santana murmured into her hair. "That doesn't matter. You shouldn't worry yourself over that kind of stuff."

Brittany let out a sigh and hugged her friend back. It was times like this that she really loved Santana. The cruel brunette that everyone ether hated or wanted to be with. Her best friend. But something was still troubling her. "But you lost yours last week with Puck." She stated.

Santana scoffed. "It was shit." Brittany chuckled. "Sex is nothing to boys, B. It doesn't really matter." B relaxed and laid her head on the Latina's shoulder.

Santana smiled when she felt the other girl begin to draw circles on her back, obviously beginning to daydream. She let Brittany hug her for the appropriate amount of time before she pulled away and went back to her magazine, but something was distracting her.

Brittany was sitting close to her, like _really _close, and every so often, Santana could feel the slight brush of her friend's hand on her thigh. It wasn't as if that was abnormal, in fact that was how they always acted towards one another, but something felt different this time. Maybe it was the conversation they had just had, or (more likely) it was Brittany unwavering stare.

Santana squirmed under the feather light touch as the blonde continued to stare holes in her head. The atmosphere suddenly changed in the tiny hut and became uncomfortable. Slowly, Santana turned her head to face Brittany, confusion filling her eyes.

"Um, B… what are you doing?" Her voice gave Santana away, but Brittany's eyes didn't waver. The blonde shrugged and went back to her vigil, moving impossibly close.

Santana bit her lip. She had kissed Brittany before, but at parties and only for the boys' attention. But this felt different from all those other times. Brittany was smiling mischievously, her head cocked to the side and her face alight with curiosity.

As soon as soft lips touched her own full ones, Santana froze. Her heart rate picked up to a mile a minute and her palms began to sweat.

When Brittany felt Santana's lack of reaction, she broke the kiss, backing away shyly and looking up to meet the smaller girl's eyes every few seconds, nervous fear pooling in her irises.

Santana stared at her friend in shock. Brittany had just kissed her. But why had it felt so good? "What are you doing?" she said, realising that half of her words in their entire conversation were questions. Brittany looked down at the bedspread, her stomach in knots.

"I just…." She sighed. "I want my first time to be safe." She looked back up at the frozen Latina, all her trust showing, unwavering in her light blue eyes. "You'll keep me safe, right S?"

Santana looked at her friend and sighed inaudibly. The lost puppy look that covered Brittany's face was heartbreaking, and begged her to give into the blonde's every desire and wish. But she wasn't sure. She did love Brittany, but in that way… And what if it was awkward between them after? She couldn't bear the thought of being without Brittany; she was her best friend. And sure, once or twice she may have found herself attracted to the blonde, but that was completely normal for a teenage girl, right?

She glanced once more at the depressed blonde by her side. Brittany had dropped her gaze to the bed, and was no picking at a fraying end of the duvet. Her sad features pulled at Santana's heartstrings and she groaned.

Brittany looked up in shock just in time to meet Santana's lips in a hungry kiss. She was pushed onto her back, lying on the bed, her chest heaving and her eyes wide. The Latina moved up her body, so she was straddling her, not breaking the kiss once.

Brittany smiled against the brunette's lips and deepened the kiss, licking Santana's lips urgently and begging for entrance. Santana opened her mouth to let the blonde's tongue meet her own. Brittany wandering hands began to run along the Latina's body, tracing every curve in the soft, caramel skin, through the Cheerios uniform.

When she reached the brunette's breasts, she slowly began to massage them, kneading them carefully. Santana moaned, breaking the kiss to look at Brittany, who was staring with great concentration at the Latina's chest. "B?" the blonde looked up to meet her eyes. "Are you sure your ready for this?"

Brittany smiled and nodded, before leaning up to kiss Santana lightly. The Latina smiled and kissed back with just as much passion as Brittany. She pulled at the taller girl top until Brittany caught on to her plan.

Breaking the kiss for less than a second, Brittany ripped off hers and Santana's Cheerios tops, throwing them to the floor before diving back onto the surprised brunettes. She ran her hands all over the newly exposed skin on Santana's midsection, squeezing her breasts roughly, now only one item of clothing away from the real thing.

Santana groaned and her eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy. She wasn't in control of herself any more. She didn't even care that this was Brittany, a girl, giving her this pleasure. She didn't take anything into account besides the feeling of soft hands running all over her, caressing her carefully and lovingly.

So when Brittany began pulling at her skirt almost desperately, Santana reached down to the zipper almost immediately. Brittany's face was one of complete amazement. Her stomach was in knots but she didn't even care. The sounds of lust pouring from the Latina above her had already made her embarrassingly wet.

Santana rid both of them of their skirts with lightning speed, leaving them both in underwear. She dove back down to taste Brittany's lips yet again, savouring the delicious taste and softness, so unlike the boys she had been with.

Slowly, she became consciously of Brittany's hands around her back, playing with the clasp of her bra. Her chest heaved at the thought and her breathing became rapid. She broke the kiss for a second so she could meet Brittany's eyes. They were dark, questioning, and full of pure lust.

That look alone dampened the brunette's spanks. Brittany smiled, and moved down to lick the tanned skin on Santana's exposed neck. The Latina moaned and allowed her head to loll back so she could give Brittany more access to the sensitive flesh. The blonde bit down but quickly licked the throbbing skin better, sucking and licking, marking the brunette as her own.

Santana moaned at the thought, leaning back down so she could recapture the blonde's lips. Brittany took that as permission and unclasped the Latina's bra, letting it fall down her arms. Santana noticed the lack of material and smiled, throwing it across the room, growing bolder and more comfortable in their position.

Brittany was frozen under her, staring entranced at her friend's perfect breasts. Santana rolled her eyes at the blonde's teenage boy impression and guided Brittany's hands up to cup them, slowly moving Brittany's fingers with her own, until the taller girl snapped out of her dream.

Santana moaned as Brittany took over, kneading her breasts with care. The Latina licked Brittany's lips playfully before letting her hand wander down to rid the Dutch girl of her extra clothing. Santana broke their kiss and brought her head down to the taller girl's heaving chest.

She looked back up at Brittany's face. The blonde was a mess, her eyes closed and her breathing fast and broken. Santana smiled as her eyes left Brittany's face and fell to her rounded breasts. The Latina felt her panties flood and gasped. She darted her tongue out and ran it along Brittany's chest, around her nipples carefully.

Brittany threw her head back and groaned, biting her lip to stifle the sound. Santana grinned and toyed with one of the blonde's hardening nipples with her tongue, loving every sound that spilled from the Dutch girl's lips. She bit lightly on the nipple, licking it better. "Fuck..." Brittany breathed out, nearly startling Santana enough to stop. Brittany never cursed.

Instead, Santana savoured the moment and moved to pay similar attention to the blonde's other beast, licking a trail across the valley between them. Brittany quivered under her, moaning her name through her broken breaths.

"Saaan…" Brittany gasped out. Santana leaned up to look at her. The blonde smiled. "Stop… teasing!"

Santana grinned devilishly and kissed taller girl hard, one hand slowly trailing down to cup Brittany's sex through her spanks. The blonde moaned and ran her hands all over the brunette, desperate for touch.

Santana swatted the wandering hands away and slowly dragged Brittany's spanks down her legs, letting her kick them off. She slowly looked in dark blue eyes for permission. Brittany took a deep breath and nodded, smiling weakly, trying her best to ignore the growing throb between her legs.

The Latina slid one finger into Brittany's wet heat, moaning at the feeling of the blonde's walls clenching around the single digit. Brittany gasped and flinched at the slight pain. She dug her nails into tanned skin as she was slowly filled.

Santana froze, knowing Brittany was in pain. She waited for the blonde to become comfortable, watching as Brittany wiggled and squirmed, before she began to move inside the taller girl.

Brittany began meeting Santana's thrusts, clumsily riding the one finger. She opened her eyes, wanting to see the Latina giving her this pleasure and was startled to see Santana's dark eyes staring down at her with an unreadable expression. She met the mocha irises and tried her best to convey her complete trust in them.

Santana bit her bottom lip and carefully slipped in a second finger. Brittany gasped, but this time with pleasure. "Faster!" she breathed out, her nails digging into the Latina hard enough to hurt. Santana followed the order, trying to meet each of the blonde's fast thrusts with one of he own.

Brittany moaned as the finger inside her hit that spot that made her quiver. She began to feel her lower abdomen twist and closed her eyes. Santana felt the blonde's walls tighten around her moving fingers and quickly mashed her palm into Brittany throbbing clit.

Brittany gasped and came undone under Santana. Her whole body was rocked by the strength of her first orgasm. She screamed as it hit her, her body thrusting roughly on Santana's fingers.

As soon as Brittany stopped moving, the Latina rolled off her and onto the bed beside her. Both girl's were breathing hard, not meeting each others eyes as the reality of what they had just done hit them.

Knowing very well that Santana would never make the first move. Brittany rolled onto her side to watch the brunette, trying to ignore the sticky mess between her legs. She stared at Santana, waiting for her to turn and face her, as she always did. The awkwardness was very much there between them, but Brittany tried her best to fight it off.

Slowly, Santana turned to meet her best friends eyes, her own nervous and worried. Brittany smiled weakly as she tried to search Santana's eyes and judge her reaction to the night's events.

Santana sighed. "Sex isn't dating." She said simply. Brittany felt like she had been punched in the chest. Her breath left her and she sighed, her eyes prickling. But she hid it expertly. Santana noticed her friend's sadness however and backtracked, secretly delighted.

"But that doesn't mean we can't do this again." she said, meet Brittany's eyes for confirmation. "Like, for practise for the boys." Brittany grinned and nodded enthusiastically, wrapping her long arms around S for a hug.

When she felt Santana freeze under her, Brittany realised what she was doing. She pulled away quickly, as far as the single bed would allow. She searched the Latina's eyes. "Is this okay?" she asked, scared of Santana's reaction.

The brunette grinned and leaned forward to capture the blonde in a tight embrace. "Ya, B." she said. "This is okay."

Brittany smiled and cuddled into her best friend, savouring the rare showing of feelings. Santana sighed and breathed in the scent of her friend. She loved Brittany, she really did, but did she love her like this?

A/N This is my fist try at real smut… so please review and tell me how I did. I know it was kinda slow, but it is a first time fic so… Anyway, please review! :D

LOVE YA'LL

-S


End file.
